Arclighter
by Tubbiegodfather
Summary: In the old town of Rynoka there are these special areas called Dungeons! A crazy man named Isaac leaves his family behind to research the dungeons and doesn't come back and all of that leaves One. Jaune. Arc. !Moonlighter Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to my new story sorry for the long wait. I recently came across a REALLY interesting game one that has captured my heart with it's music and made me angry through the small inventory space this game is indeed… Moonlighter and I thought that these two mixing could be interesting I know it will probably be weird in the long run but who knows this for all the fun of it. I will be going into detail how I want to upload things and different Arcs of the story at the end till then WELCOME TO THE PROLOGUE.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _**I don't own RWBY or Moonlighter both are owned by their own creators I recommend you check out either if you came here for the other.**_

It's been so quiet since he's been gone, he used to ramble on and on about the dungeon and it's everlasting beauty. I miss it so much, I crave for it to come back. It won't come back though everyone always said he wouldn't come back one of these days he countlessly proved them wrong. I realize I've been rambling in my mind at least it's keeping me sane. Maybe thinking back on some of the past will help me now so I don't do anything stupid hehe… I'll probably end up like usual anyway.

 _Flashback_

"Now son I've got some bad news your mom and seven sisters will be going away for some time they'll write letters but they should be back by your eighteenth birthday." Jaune looked up at his father Isaac and gives him a raised eyebrow wondering why they left without saying goodbye. "Jaune my boy they had to leave quick not to miss their ride up to Vale while we stay in Rynoka and I teach you all about being a merchant." Jaune looks up at his father pouting. "My boy I know you want to be a hero but those dungeons are dangerous I'll still teach you with our broomstick so you can learn how to fight at least the golem dungeon when you take over but that's it." Jaune stares harder with his frown growing larger. "Look I know I go deep into Golem dungeon a lot but don't be angry at me I do it for our livelihood I don't make much and we both know it." Jaune frown disappeared and now remains an neutral expression then starts saying "Dad I know it looks bad sometimes but I want to be a hero and fight those monsters and make money for us we can't keep accepting help from Mr. Qrow all the time we owe him enough." Jaune looks up at his father with a look of determination written all over his face. Isaac looks down at his son and says "Now my boy heroes are so fancy and elegant but they're in it for the fighting and all but us merchants can either be in it for the money… Or you can be in it like your old man here and be in it for the _mysteries_. Now Jaune don't you want to find out about the dungeons like your pops here or do you want to be a fighting rootin tootin hero like Qrow." Jaune takes one hand and puts it on his chin debating the pros and cons and replies saying "Mr. Crow _is_ cool and all but I wanna be like you dad since you're the best. You fight monsters and make money from everything you collect in our own shop and even though everyone thinks what you do is a bad idea you ALWAYS prove them wrong. Heroes are cool and all but I wanna be a merchant like you Dad." Isaac looks down at his son with a bright smile and replies saying "You make me so proud son now how about we grab that broomstick and make you the best merchant of our humble establishment _the_ **Arclighter**.

 _Flashback End_

Dad was everything I could of ever wanted. He was nice, He was caring, He did everything to make me strong as I am today.

*Knock* *Knock* The door open revealing a man with dark grey hair and beer in his right hand. Other than those key details the man also shows off his cross necklace, A giant sword with a red handle and on the blade with etched in markings, he also shows off a white dress shirt and black pants, Those red eyes are one of his defining features.

"Hey kid… You holding up in there?" Qrow looks down saddened. Isaac was Qrows best friend second only to Summer and Tai so this loss hurts him deeply though not as bad as the kid.

Jaune looks up at Qrow and replies "I'm not doing the best to be perfectly honest… I just miss him so much I just want the door to open up with a full backpack and the joy in his voice and yell to me about what he fought today and what he collected. He can't do that anymore though Qrow… He can't do it." Jaune just starts to tear up while Qrow walks up to the kid and starts to hug him. "It's gonna be all okay kid you can get through this and I'll hold your hand every step of the way until you can go on your own." " _Qrow is right I need to continue for me and the town. They need a merchant so they can all make their own living."_ Qrow looks down at Jaune and says "Jaune I know you're only 17 since you aren't of age if you want I can take control of the shop _but_ if you think you're ready open up the shop in around five days and I'll supply you with items to sell for free for three days remember I gotta make a living too you know punk." Qrow always had a way with words but it still makes me happy even if he does tease me.

"Hey kid I have some news though the mayor told me that some people are starting projects to get into this town but need a bit of support in money one of them is my friend Taiyang. While he's getting some money to move in my two nieces are going to be moving in to my place maybe they can help out in town or they can work here. I don't know if you want the help or not but they'll be coming in three days you got that and _no_ flirtin with em ya hear?" Jaune just goes red for a second and looks at Qrow and replies "W-Why would you say that I don't even know them yet!" Qrow just chuckles and pats Jaune and the head and replies "Never change Jaune. Either way I have a job to do so I'll be back later though don't do anything reckless while I'm gone that'll piss me off you know."

Jaune looks at the retreating Qrow and his thoughts return of the past sadly those thoughts return to a grim memory.

 _Flashback_

Jaune was cleaning the shop while thinking of all the things his Father will tell him about today. He can't wait to hear about all the adventures his Father has everyday. He just can't wait!

*Ring* *Ring* Jaune looks over to see the door open and a saddened look on his Father and red puffy eyes. Jaune runs over to his Father and asks "Dad what's wrong why do you look so sad?" Isaac looks down to his son and hugs him while he starts to cry "J-Jaune I'm sorry but I don't think I can tell you a story today s-something really b-bad happened today at w-work." Jaune looks up at his Dad and asks "What happened Dad." Isaac looks down at Jaune dreading to tell him what happened but caves and says "Do you remember Miss. Rose Jaune?" Jaune's face turns a bit confused and replies "Yeah. Why?" Jaune looks at his Father's face dreading the answer to the question while his mind adds his own answers. "Jaune Miss. Rose has disappeared after she was confirmed to have fought the Forest Guardian." You could hear the sound of a pin dropping in the room if Isaac wasn't crying. Jaune's face was unreadable for a flat second than it started to quickly become pain stricken. Summer to Jaune was like an aunt he never had. Whenever she came here for the dungeons she would tell him stories or play spar with him to train the young lad. Now though she's gone and she won't be coming back as the way of the dungeons were. Isaac and Jaune spent the rest of the night hugging each other while crying.

 _Flashback End_

"I need to do this now I have to avenge Dad and do what he always dreamed of doing." Jaune grabs his broom and goes outside with a look that radiated pain and determination. "I'll avenge Miss Rose by downing the creature that beat her even if I'm nowhere close to her level." Jaune walks to the dungeons awaiting close to his village little does he know Qrow is watching close by. Jaune is now standing in front of the Golem Dungeon with a fierce and powerful look in his eyes. "I'M COMING FOR YOU GUARDIANS TO UNLOCK THE FINAL DOOR OF RYNOKAS DUNGEONS!"

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Arclighter so with that done I'd love any criticism for any help along the way of making this from finish to end I do plan on finishing it because I do love RWBY and Moonlighter a whole lot and if you don't know what moonlighter is you should watch or play it.**

 **To be honest I got hooked quickly but I haven't beaten the Forest Guardian yet I know I'm a terrible person for not beating the game THEN doing this** _ **but**_ **I couldn't help myself from starting but we aren't that close to the Forest Dungeon yet so no worries. If later in the story I learn of new plot that changes things I'll go and rewrite things but until then the story goes how I want it to go.**

 **I'll be doing the story in Arcs from area to area though for now we're just in the Prologue Arc hopefully y'all are okay with that but it might be slow but I have to get everything finished before we can head on into the first dungeon.**

 **I'll probably take a few weeks for a break to plan things out between each Arc but I might do it faster just depends on how much free time I have at the time.**

 **Polls are most likely a thing I'll be doing with this story either it be a romantic interest I'll do or be it a questing partner.**

 **I will be changing the world up a bit so I'll list some things below that will be changed but it might change in a different way than it is down below later on so don't quote me.**

 **-Not only one person can go in a dungeon at a time. That means that say Jaune can have a part of three MAX.**

 **-Grimm don't really show up I'll be using in game enemies.**

 **-This still has RWBY in it so I might add Aura but I doubt I will though I most likely will keep Dust so certain people can be added to the town for helping with weapon or armor upgrades stuff like that.**

 **-I might add a leveling system like !Gamer AU but that's up for debate I feel it would help with stats and relationship areas. I know in Moonlight there aren't levels but I might do it since it's fanfiction and people write weird things.**

 **I don't know how long this story will be but above 50k would be really nice for me tbh. I would like longer though**

 **So that's all for today expect a new chapter next week maybe. I won't specify a day but I need to drill a schedule into my mind so for now expect next week. Anyway have a good night or good day no matter where you are see y'all later :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys you seemed to really like the last chapter which is breathtaking to me I had no idea I'd get so much support from the start it makes me feel so PUMPED. Well I'm going to reviews at the start from now on if that's annoying tell me and I'll move it to the bottom but I wanna tell you to MAKE SURE to read the authors note at the end I have something special planned that will happen and it's a big decision for this story so I'll need all of your help in deciding what happens well anyway onwards to chapter two of the PROLOGUE ARC. Meeting the Sisters!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned either RWBY or Moonlighter I would either erase the bunny pj Jaune scene or Allow more backpack space since there really just isn't enough I don't care that you're carrying 20 iron bars while carrying 10 giant pots I need more space. I don't own either RWBY or Moonlighter if you haven't seen either check them out both are fun.**

 **! I'll be using exclamation points for line splits have fun reading**

"So Rubes you excited to find out what are new home is like?" Yang says to a chipper looking Ruby.

Ruby looks over at Yang and gives her a huge smile and replies "Of course I'm excited we get to live with Uncle Qrow and he's just the best. And there are dungeons down there too so I can get a lot of experience making weapons for new adventures." Yang looks at Ruby and gives a silent prayer for anyone that receives one of her weapons it'll probably get them killed.

Yang Xiao Long is a Hero in training with the fiery passion of punching monsters and taking names. She is drop dead gorgeous and loves puns and teasing so you best be prepared for a gal like her. While she's absolutely amazing she can get pretty angry quickly and is overprotective of her kin. Yang can be a bit tall but still not basketball player type of tall she's 17

Ruby Rose daughter of the disappearing Summer Rose is a chipper girl with Joy practically brimming out of her while she's easily excitable and loves cookies you can also find a girl that's still depressed about losing one her mothers. She's rather small at the age of 15 and a Blacksmith in training and aims to be like her Father.

These two we're on wagon ride and 2 days away from Rynoka with curiosity and suspicion of the rumors filling the town. Summers death there is not helping matters with that suspicion though.

Ruby looks up at Yang and asks "So you're really gonna go monster fighting in those dungeons? I heard they closed almost all of them off except for the rock guy dungeon."

Yang looks at Ruby and pulls her into a one arm hug and says "I'll just clear that dungeon lickity split you know who you're talking to right it's _the_ Yang. Xiao. Long best hero in all the lands and the beauty to imprint the name of the Xiao Long's in the entire country. I'll get those other dungeons open in no time with a hero of my skill besides if those monsters even try anything I'll turn them into my turn em into _**dirt**_. Good one right Ruby? Ruby… You there?" Ruby just looks away and gives out a long saddening groan of disappointment.

"Yang just stop they aren't good jokes that was one of your worst ones yet. You could kill the monsters with those jokes." Upon hearing this Yang just noogies Ruby for revenge since NO ONE makes fun of her ' _great_ _jokes_.'

"Apparently they have these special things called Pendants in Rynoka that allow you to teleport out of the dungeon if you insert money into it." Ruby says just fishing for conversation.

Yang looks at Ruby skeptically "Yeah like those exist gotta keep you away from such weird books lil sis that sounds too crazy for me."

 **!**

While the two sisters bicker a weird bird of sorts is flying closer and closer to their ride. The bird lands on the seat next to Ruby and transforms into Qrow scaring the two.

"Hey girls whatcha talking about? Qrow says. The girls both scream in surprise for a quick second until Ruby goes "UNCLE CROW hi hi hi did you miss me? Aren't you supposed to be at the village? How are you doing? What's been going on in Rynoka?"

Qrow just puts his hand over Ruby's mouth and says "One question at a time please kid no need to go so fast." Ruby looks back up and asks "Uhh… Isn't your house really small Uncle Qrow? Where are we supposed to sleep?" Yang opens her mouth to add and says "Also has anything new happened with the town yet I heard there is this crazy guy that goes around researching the _mysterious_ dungeon he must be pretty coco crazy to mess with that stuff pretty boring though if you ask me."

Qrow looks saddened for three seconds and looks at the two sisters and replies "I can answer both those questions simultaneously. You'll be staying at once was Isaac's house." Ruby and Yang both look at Qrow and Yang asks "What do you mean _was_?" Qrow looks saddened again and replies "The house/shop is now owned by his son Jaune Arc Isaac went missing two days ago in the mines and hasn't come back we've all agreed he's most likely dead. I'm gonna miss that bastard though." Once Qrow finished he looks away saddened once more thinking about one of his best friends. Ruby and Yang are a bit blown back by this though Yang feels a bit bad since she just bad mouthed a dead person and one of Qrows friends. Ruby looks up at Qrow and asks if Jaune is okay. Upon hearing said words it brings a smile on his face remembering how caring Ruby can be. "The brat is getting better though he should probably relax for once he's been training with his broom for a bit now probably still is while we're waiting to get there." Qrow feels bad lying to the girls but Jaune went to the dungeon by his own choice. " _Just please be okay kid I can't lose another it'll hurt to me to know I let you go in there to die."_ Qrow thought to himself.

Ruby and Yang get an interested look on their faces and Yang asks "Why is the Civvie playing with the big boys he should just be staying in his shop and selling things." Ruby is part Hero in training but even she knows Civvies like merchants shouldn't enter dungeons. Qrow looks at the two girls and replies "He wants to follow his father's dream hero or no I believe the brat will at least make it to the second level of the golem dungeon though he should just stop there I don't wanna lose the brat too."

Ruby asks Qrow why he cares for Jaune so much and Qrow replies saying "Truth to be told Ruby I've babysat the brat for a long time he's like my own little nephew and I care for the kid besides I'm his legal guardian since Isaac's death." Hearing about Isaac's death makes all three of them slightly cringe but more so on Qrows part. Qrow has had enough of this conversation and goes to tell the kids the ride is actually going a lot smoother than they thought it would go and they would arrive tonight instead of a day from now. "Bandits not attacking for once is greatly appreciated I need you two there pronto the kid needs another friend in his life. Ruby and Yang both blurt out whose Jaune's other friend and he replies "Well she's this nice girl named Velvet they've been super close since they were wee babies their cute most the time together their usually both so shy but when together they become so excitable and happy. Though I swear Jaune has a thing for her or it's the other way around I'd say Jaune cause I think he likes bunny girls but that could of just been the wrong magazine I found." Yang hears this and starts dying of laughter "Looks like I gotta get to know this kid maybe he needs more _real women_ " while Yang says this Ruby doesn't get it for five seconds then goes "Ohhhhh… UNCLE QROW AND YANG YOUR BOTH SO… EWWWWW!"

All in all they're all have fun during this ride but while this is going on lets head back to our knight. Shall we?

 **!**

The pain was starting to feel unbearable the enemies we're just coming from everywhere and they won't stop luckily my Dad made this broom from magic wood from the Forest dungeon if he didn't it would of broken by now.

Water dust turrets keep spraying their water everywhere to limit his movements. The sword golems are circling him and the mage golems make him constantly try to roll out of the way.

The sound of the swords slamming into the ground is haunting. The world around me is starting to become blurry. I get one last clear look before it all goes black

A sword golem slams the side of it's sword into Jaune's face.

 **!**

Jaune wakes up a little later wondering what is going on but soon realizes he's still in the dungeon

"Hello anyone there? Anybody at all?" Jaune shouts but no one came.

Some dark green goop grows in the middle of the floor and out comes this monstrosity it looks like a ghost made of dark green slime with one eye in the middle of it's head with a mouth that looks like the abyss till it sticks its tongue out. It also has two long and wide nubs that probably helps it smash anything in its way.

The goop looks down at Jaune and starts floating his way. Jaune tries to back up but is cornered in the room. "Sadly this is the end for our hero he shall be mis… huh I'm not dead?" Jaune says out loud to himself. The Ghost looks down at Jaune and gives it a note and floats away to sit in the middle of the room.

 _From Isaac_

 _To Jaune or whoever found it._

 _Hello my boy if you got this I'm probably dead and Craig the ghost guy gave you this letter. I doubt Craig is its real name but it sounds nice has a ring to it ya know? Either way my son I don't recommend you following the path I did but if you do just know even if you fall in the golem dungeon I'll still be proud of you for fighting for the dream to figure out this dungeon and to assemble all keys to unlock the *mystery* door. I know you probably miss me but worry not I know you'll be able to best me from where I've fallen my dead body is somewhere in this dungeon so you should probably go looking for my pendant so you can use it to get out. I love you son and good luck out there._

 _P.S Can you please tell your mom and sisters when you feel emotionally ready to do it. I'd like them to know how I died._

 _P.P.S I forgot this for a bit but once you're done reading this the ghost has no intention of letting you out of here unscathed he was just doing me one final favor. If you're curious as to what that means is that he is three seconds away of bitch slapping you so you can look up now._

Jaune looks up and sees the ghost right in front of him and one very unmanly scream later everything goes black.

Now after that beautiful display of are hero… No are Merchant getting knocked the fuck out let's head back to the sisters I'm sure their cheeks don't hurt as bad as Jaune's do.

 **!**

"So Uncle Qrow how exactly should we act around the villagers aga-" Before she can continue Ruby pops in and says angrily "Can you do it seriously and not just the normal don't show off my baby, don't respond to any flirting from stupid boys and those certain things tell us about their culture."

Qrow looks at the two kids and adorns a smile and laughs for a bit "We're a small town kiddos we don't have much even though Mayor Oz is desperately trying to get more into our town that's why people are donating to get your Father and Mother into town speaking of how are Tai and Raven doing?"

Upon hearing about their parents they light up a bit more and Ruby speaks up saying "Momma Raven is so cool some boy was flirting with me I think… that's what she said he was doing even though he just said hi… maybe Mom is too overprotective? Either way she defended me from him and brought me and Yang for cookies and Dad is fine though he's a bit stressed with packing everything up." Yang opens up next and says "Moms the best she approved of me hurting anyone who screwed with Ruby in anyway and scared everyone who tried to stop her into submission. She's just amazing."

Qrow is happy that Ruby isn't that socially inept to not get that about Raven but is very worried about the influence Raven is having to her nieces. This is a blessing they're coming home to me so I can protect them from my crazy sister.

Qrow looks forward seeing the town come into seeing distance and turns to the girls and says "We're here kiddos I'm going to go talk to the mayor while you guys can go explore. Go buy some lunch or something and take a picnic by the dungeons I can tell you both want to see them." Qrow hands them both 10 lien since food is cheap here in Rynoka.

 **!**

It is currently dusk Qrow is making his way towards Ozpin to tell him about the entrance of his nieces. " _I just hope I don't walk in on the love birds in a compromising position again I don't want another scar"_ Qrow shivers since he reminded himself of _that_ thought"

Yes Mayor Ozpin's wife is a special one she is when she was young she got permanent tattoos of veins by her eyes and her eyes are bright red like mine and she owns this slime with tentacles as a pet she's a weird one and came off as evil sometimes but she's overall really nice she likes Jaune as her little playmate but I think she made Jaune hat slimes with a burning passion when something went wrong once. I don't actually blame him fuck slimes they're all cunts. She's surprisingly pale too I don't know what kind of women Oz is into but I'd rather not find out not after _that_ memory.

Qrow reaches Ozpin's house and knocks the door. Salem the pale beauty opens the door and says "Oh hello Qrow you finally learned to knock this time didn't you?" In a teasing manner that just makes Qrow face redden a bit. "Yeah I learned to knock anyway I should be getting back to my nieces so can you tell Ozpin that my nieces made it here safely.

Salem just smiles at Qrow and says "Sure I'll tell him right away and can you tell Jaune to come over sometime I miss my babykins we haven't talked at all in a week he's forgetting his poor old Auntie the pain of missing him is starting to hurt" in mock hurt and a big smile on her face.

Qrow looks at her with a deadpan and says "Suuuuuure I'll do just that sometime welp I'm going to the bar today has been a long day." Salem doesn't notice it but the look of hurt is still on his face over losing Isaac and remembering Summer died in the dungeons to makes it worse he'll just have to meet up with the kids later.

With that he starts to make his way over to the bar to not be seen by the kids for the rest of the night.

 **!**

The girls found a nice old man earlier and bought some food from him. What they got was two italian subs since italian subs are just really good and that's fact and only fact fucking try me… I mean opinions matter yup definitely anyway… YES the girls are having a picnic by the dungeons right uhhh… GO TO THE NEXT CLIP ALREADY.

Ruby looks at Yang and says "I wonder how strong the monsters are in there?" Yang looks down at Ruby and replies saying "Not strong enough for us two nothing can hurt my wittle sis without getting through me.

While the two talked they slowly started to notice that stars we're in the sky. Ruby looks up mesmerized because stars don't show up much in Vale but out here the sky is full of them. "Yang looks at all the stars there are so many!" Ruby looks ecstatic from the beautiful stars while Yang turns her head more interested that a dungeon door has opened and moves her sisters face to the door. "Sis look the door opened do you wanna check it out?" says Yang and Ruby replies by walking closer the door.

 **(AN: If you were wondering where they were they were on the side where the forest dungeon resides)**

Halfway to the door a figure is thrown out looking bruised and cut up. They look at the boy and notice blonde hair a backpack and a broom quite a weird fellow indeed but they both remember Qrow talking about a broom wielding merchant and only they guessed that it could have been

One

Jaune.

Arc.

 **Hello guys how are y'all doing I know this chapter may have been a bit slow sorry for that we'll get to more exciting things later. Either way I need some help from you all so I'll be putting up a poll. Yes a poll I know but this poll is important I need you all to put in what weapon Jaune will use since he in moonlighter you don't have to use sword and shield besides sword and shield sucks but eh that's just my opinion. Also for anyone who can guess you Velvet represents in the story gets a gold star!**

 **The things you'll be able to choose from are**

 **-Sword & Shield**

 **-Great sword**

 **-Spear**

 **-Gloves/Gauntlets/Fists whatever you wanna call em**

 **-Bows**

 **Jaune's armor choice will reflect off of weapon choice I hope you will all put in your votes to help your team**

 **Next chapter we'll introduce you to a few new characters and the sisters will meet our merchant in yellow.**

 **Thank you all again for all the support the story and I'll be doing reviews after all the Authors note stuff so here we go. Special props to this guy for being my first review ever.**

 **Merendinoemiliano- There is a chance I could go with Dragonslayer/Blondes but I have focused on two people but I could see Yang being good this story isn't complete Romance though so I'll try not to dominate they story with it. On the other hand it won't be like moonlighter completely doing things in town and stuff like that with friends will be a big part of it since just dungeon diving and selling would be completely boring.**

 **Have a good night or day for anyone reading and I'll see you all next time BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys welcome back to Arclighter sorry if this one is a bit late I've kind been reading fanfiction to much and I've been playing a lot of league I'm just trying to get into gold. Anyway this chapter is kind of slow but its all for the cause of getting started we will get into actiony lovey dovey chapters once we start reaching the dungeons but for now we're in the Prologue Arc. Anyway the story can commence now see you in the A/N!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either RWBY or Moonlighter if I did I'd make the desert magicians scary and not just pushovers and I'd make Pyrrha think of Jaune as a brother.**

 **! are my line breakers have fun reading :D**

Ruby and Yang look done and see a blonde boy with many cuts and bruises and a bright red cheek. Ruby looks at Yang with wide eyes for a few seconds and says nothing while Yang looks back at her and then yells "Go get help I'll care for him find Uncle Qrow and HURRY!" Yang is taken aback by Ruby's yells but understands the dire situation and starts running to get help from Uncle Qrow.

 **!**

While Yang is running to find Uncle Qrow two bystanders see her running that way and shrug it off and get back to their conversation.

"So Nora I get that you like pancakes but have you seen waffles they're so much better." Nora looks at the offender and replies angrily "Pancakes are much better Velvy and we both know Jaune-Jaune would agree with me!" Nora looks at Velvet with a smug grin while Velvet gets red in the cheeks before she gains a thoughtful expression. "Nora have you seen Jaune today?" Nora stops looking smug for one second and thinks back towards earlier today and replies. "Uhhhhhh I don't think I've seen Jaune-Jaune today though I might of saw his blonde hair run over to the...dungeons" Nora gains a worried look on her face remembering his father went MIA a few days ago and starts booking it to the dungeons with magnhild. Velvet upon seeing this starts running with Nora not getting exactly what she meant but is piecing it together as she goes.

 **!**

Yang was yelling the town for Uncle Qrow while also screaming for a doctor. The villagers look at her confused while she's in a panic but Uncle Qrow and the Mayoral duo walk out of the house and Qrow starts running towards her and says "Kid what's going on why are you yelling so much. Yang looks at Qrow and says "Ruby told me to go find help a kid that we think may be the Jaune boy you we're talking about just popped out of the Golem Dungeon with cuts and bruises we need to get him so medical care!" Upon hearing this Ozpin, Qrow, and Salem all go wide eyes and start running straight for the dungeons except Salem runs back inside the house and grabs a first aid and starts running after her babykins she holds so dear.

 **!**

 _(Right after Yang left)_

Ruby to put it simply was… freaking out. She has no idea how to give medical aid and he isn't a sword or her baby she can't fix him he's too fleshy to be fixed like metal.

Ruby thinks of her past and how Yang made her feel better when she was hurt… Kissing the wounds? It will HAVE to do! Ruby starts to kiss Jaune's wounds and Nora and Velvet arrive on the scene seeing this situation and both of them yell "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Ruby instantly shoots up in the air and makes a very girly screech. Nora just breaks out of the awkward situation and runs over to look at Jaune and starts tearing up "Jaune-Jaune please stay I don't wanna lose y-you." Velvet looks down at Nora and jumps down to look at Jaune to but not openly admitting how worried she is but still is starting to come to tears. Ruby in all of this feels worried for Jaune but is feeling quite awkward since she doesn't really know him.

While all three of them are looking at the fallen boy. Yang and the rest show up to give medical attention to Jaune while Nora and Velvet are trying to dry their tears this. Yang slides up to Ruby and whispers "Are you feeling really out of place?" Ruby looks at Yang and whispers back "Yeah I feel really out of place though I hope he feels better I don't wanna see him so hurt he looks like he went through hell and back." Yang looks at Ruby and says "No swears Ruby you're too young for that I must protect your innocence I won't lose my innocent lil sis _ever_."

After Salem patches up Jaune the best she can out in the open with out good enough materials she asks Nora to take him with her back to her house so she can fully heal him.

 **!**

 _(3 days later)_

Over the past three days the towns people can only grow more and more worried about losing another one of their own so quickly especially Nora and Velvet. As for some background of the two Nora and Velvet are Jaune's childhood friends. They had the friend group of people who just liked to play. The group consisted of Jaune, Nora, Velvet, and Ren. The bombastic bunch did a lot of things together always hung out and always cared for each other.

Nora and Velvet at the moment are sitting outside of the Mayor's house where Jaune is being kept to heal by the towns Doctor, Salem.

Ren isn't here to help calm Nora down since he had to leave for a family meeting before Isaac went MIA so he doesn't know what's going on leaving Nora and Velvet to worry by themselves.

Nora looks over at Velvet with red puffy eyes and asks for around the 20th time since these three days started and says "Will Jaune-Jaune be okay Velvy? I don't wanna lose him like we almost lost Renny." Velvet pulls Nora close and hugs her and says "It's going to all alright Nora we know Jaune is strong for a merchant I believe he'll be A-okay!" Velvet says caringly and shows a small smile. Nora separates the hug and looks at Velvet with a small smile and says "Thanks Velvy I'm feeling better already. Now how about we go get some pancakes and save some for Jaune-Jaune for when he gets up!"

Nora gets up and starts running to her and Ren's house with a bright smile. Velvet looks at Nora with a small smile and says to herself "Jaune better be okay or else Nora will kill him." Velvet gets up and starts walking to Nora's house.

 **!**

Salem looks down at her babykins with a small frown adorning her face and says to herself. "You took quite a beating didn't you keeping your dear old Nanny this scared for three days you dumb brat you need to wake up so I don't start crying again."

Ozpin comes from behind Salem and rests a hand on her shoulder and starts rubbing it affectionately. "Salem my dear it's going to be alright he's been recovering greatly so far I just wish we had the money for a potion brewery." Salem looks at her husband and replies "Jaune is a caring kid I bet he'll find a way to make that happen. He will always find a way to make somebody's day either it happens by him making a fool of himself or his nice dopey smile."

Ozpin smiles warmly at his wife and pulls her closer. Ozpin is old but he isn't senile he knows that he'll wake up at some point and that point should be later today at the very least.

 **!**

Uncle Qrow is currently drinking…water with the girls sitting next him he looks over and says "Hey girls…?" Yang and Ruby look over at him and say "Yeah Uncle Qrow?" Qrow continues and says "Could you both promise to look after the kid when he gets back up I don't want him in another coma."

The past three days for the three have been relatively watered down in a sense. Sure they were excited when first coming here but now its a bit much to be excited when on their first day a guy came out of the dungeon close to dead.

Ruby and Yang look at each other and they both silently agree that they'll help protect Jaune though they may not like it at first. Who knows he could be a good guy and a great friend later on. Right?

Ruby shows a smile to Qrow and says "Sure we'll take care of him Yang's strong so she can teach him to kick butt cause she's a hero!"

Qrow looks at the two and frowns and says "I don't know if I want the kid going anywhere near the dungeon anymore. I'm almost sure I want him to stay in his store from now on and use money to order items to sell."

Yang and Ruby looked at him and then to each other and shrugged they _really_ don't have a say in what he does and he's still a stranger so if he stays a merchant. He stays a merchant. They both say okay and the two sisters start to walk away to go train leaving Qrow to think about the future by himself.

 **!**

Qrow was many things. A drunk? Definitely. A good friend? Maybe. An uncaring Uncle now that is something he isn't.

Qrow at this moment is thinking about what to do with the kid when he wakes up. Should he let him go back to the dungeons? Should he restrict him from it?

"No… doing that to the kid would kill his dreams and he'd rebel." Said Qrow to himself. Qrow while thinking ended up on his final decision he knew what needed to be done. He just hopes a certain up tight blonde would be able to help.

 **!**

Glynda Goodwitch is an uptight woman and a terrifying opponent and person to most. There is one though that she will always have a smile with either large or small and it's her little boy Jaune Arc. Since Isaac and Qrow went to the dungeons a lot it was either Salem or Glynda that took care of the boy. Glynda is a close friend of the Arcs and friendly rival of Isaac's.

When the news came of Jaune being bedridden with cuts and bruises all over him Glynda was hit hard with sadness. She could of been there for the boy more when Isaac died but she had to train up and coming heroes or train heroes already in the field to master their craft. Work is nothing compared to her little boy but she just _had_ to work late that night only to find him beaten and bruised.

While Glynda is busy beating herself up she doesn't notice the door open and here comes the drunk of the hour Qrow. Qrow walks up behind Glynda and says "You okay there or have you finally noticed how hard that stick is and how deep it is into your ass." Glynda jumps a little and turns behind and notices Qrow with a surprised expression that quickly turns into anger when she notices what he said.

"WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN QROW!" She yells and snaps her riding crop across her hand to accentuate her point. Qrow backs off a bit fearfully and says "I'm just joking hot stuff cool down there will ya?" Glynda just sighs and asks Qrow what he wants. Qrow looks at her and smiles and says "When Jaune gets back on his feet I want you to train him for a bit with five different weapons I'd feel like he'd enjoy." Glynda looks at him and says "You want me to train him? Well I don't mind actually I'd get to spend time with my little boy and he'll get to go into the dungeons like he's always dreamed of. I'll do it!" Glynda says excitedly. Qrow just smiles then starts talking about what weapons Jaune shall be training with.

 **!**

Jaune's eyes open and see a grey world around him. Right next to him are his Father and Summer. Jaune notices this and becomes scared and says "A-am I d-dead?" Isaac and Summer just laugh and Isaac says "No but you got close my boy." Summer wraps an arm around Jaune and says "Don't worry we're just in your mind for now and wanted to tell you something before you wake up soon."

Jaune looks at them confused and Isaac picks off where Summer left off "Jaune do you remember the story about the four keys your Father told you about?" Jaune looks at them and nods and Isaac continues "Well that story exists my boy each of the guardians withholds those keys to the locked fifth dungeon."

Jaune looks at them with a confused face and says "So Dad did you go into the dungeon to find these keys?" Isaac nods "So since you went in to find said keys you just weren't strong to beat the guardians?" They both nod to this one "So now the responsibility falls to me?" They both look at him and smile and Isaac says "Jaune I know you'll want to go into the dungeons I won't say you should fight the guardians but if you do and you do unlock that dungeon I'll be so proud of you." Summer starts talking next and says "I know you don't have to and we'll be proud anyway but if you do it we'll believe in you one hundred percent of the way!"

Jaune looks at the two and smiles then says "I'll do it for you both and for the town I'll beat all the guardians and uncover the mystery of the dungeons I'll be UNBEATABLE!"

The two looks at him with small smiles and Isaac says "Now that you're done talking to figments of your imagination you need to go now son and receive your punishment for worrying Nora."

Jaune pales at the thought of the Pancake Queen and her punishment for worrying her. And with that Jaune wakes up.

 **!**

Jaune's eyes open up once again to look at Salem's now bright face. "Babykins you've finally awoken!" Says Salem as she wraps her arms around him then instantly gets up and runs outside and yells "JAUNE'S AWAKE."

Nora, Velvet, Ozpin, Qrow, Ruby, Yang, Glynda all of them hear this and start to b-line straight towards Salem's house.

Now will Jaune survive this punishment for being stupid or just how many back breaking hugs he'll get from everyone who knows but find out next time on Arc. Lighter. Z

Although that's happening I just feel like someone is missing might just be me though.

 **!**

Ren looks out of his carriage on the way home with his Father and Mother. The entire family trip the family has had a bad feeling and can't tell what's going on but Ren has only one thing on his mind. " _Is Jaune okay?"_

AND SCENE

 **Author's Notes: Now I hope that wasn't too boring for you all and I'm sorry for the lack of Jaune throughout it all but this is all just the Prologue Arc so bear with me for a few more chapters. After the Prologue Arc is over I'll be leaving the characters and their said rolls in the bottom after the Author's notes but before the reviews okay? Okay. Also the start of the chapter was probably not the best but I hope it got better from there on. Anyway let's get to reviews and wrap this up.**

 **Merendinoemiliano- I'll admit Short stack and Qrow is cute I feel like Raven would have no reason to leave in this world and since Summer just seems like the optimistic everyone is worthy of mercy and love kind of person like Ruby she would probably give the idea of sharing. There we're probably a lot of discussions but in the end that happened. Also Ozpin and Salem they're going to be there for Jaune so you'll get some more out of those two old weirdos in time.**

 **Ddragon21- Now I think Ruby or Nora could be good potential lovers but I have two in mind you did guess good on the Nora though I just feel like Nora's Arc is just an unloved ship and it deserves more. Renora is good and all but I feel like risking it all for a romance can hurt that relationship. I don't talk to one of my childhood friends much because of a bad relationship so it would hurt to see them go away from each other because of that. Also sorry no Aura I just feel that won't really fit that's why they'll get potion brewers to start making potions to heal anyone who has been hurt.**

 **Guest- I like your style Guest case a point Paladins can be really cool when done right.**

 **That's all for today folks so I'll see y'all later BYE BYE!**


End file.
